Game Over for Caillou (132 in front seat with 121-130)
Transcript * (it was Caillou was wearing white T-shirt, green swimsuit in blue line, blue cap and shoes) * Caillou: Yikes! * (Jake dragged Caillou throws off the Caillou's house) * Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: Give the word, poacher, sir! And I'll show you the color of his insides! * Caillou: Red! Red! They're red! * Percival C. McLeach: Stow your cutlass, Jake. I want a better look at his outsides first. * Caillou: Percival C. McLeach! * Percival C. McLeach: Aye, lad, the very same. Well, seeing as how me men plucked you out of the water like a drownin' field rat, you'll be joinin' our happy family as our new cabin boy. * Caillou: Thanks, but I already have a family. I really should be getting home now. * Percival C. McLeach: Oh, I think you are home! Hee, hee, hee! * (it was Rosie was wearing white T-shirt, green square with double line, and yellow sandles) * Rosie: Uh, McLeach, touch one hair on the boy's head and you will be answering to me! * Percival C. McLeach: Welcome aboard, matey! Ha ha! * (Rosie enter the Caillou's house.) * Percival C. McLeach: You wouldn't happen to be going after me location, would you, now? * Rosie: You ain't got any location worth goin' after! * Bianca, Bernard and Jake: No location? * Percival C. McLeach: He's lying! There's plenty of location for all of ya! Search him! The boy, too. * Caillou's Daddy: Here we go, Rosie. Off to the beach. * Caillou: Here, Daddy. * Caillou's Daddy: Can you watch Rosie put while I put these in the car? * Caillou: OK. (Caillou's Daddy was leaving) Aah! Mommy, my foot hurts! * Caillou's Mommy: That's because you've outgrown those shoes. Here, let's put on the new ones. * Bernard: Why, looky here! Here he be McLeach! * Percival C. McLeach: What might this here be? * Caillou: Money, it's yours, keep it! * Jake: Money, he says! * Bernard: Keep it, he says! * (Caillou and Rosie drops down, then Jake and Bernard laughing and hugging) * Percival C. McLeach: Hmm, Library card. * Cody (The Rescuers): Library card? * Percival C. McLeach: A cabin boy don't need no library card! Ha ha ha! * Cody (The Rescuers): Gotta go! * Rosie: (gasps, runs to the edge) There goes my ticket out of here! * (Rosie aims to own her way to get off the Caillou's house, when suddenly she sees something from afar. One of them the plumber named, Mario from Super Mario RPG The Legend of the Seven Stars, then Mario kicks off the Bowser's Keep, and Mario flies up, then calls out to Percival C. McLeach.) * Mario: (cries of horrible with whistle falls) * (iris out with Mario) * Caillou: (yells) Mommy, Mommy! * Caillou's Mommy: You know, it's okay you didn't figure out how to tie your shoes the first time. You could try again when you feel like it. * Caillou: (still crying) I know, Mommy! * (as the song plays Twinkle Twinkle Little Star with The Children's Kingdom (English version) * (as the song ends, the adventure begins from Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle on Sega Genesis)